


reasons like seasons, they constantly change

by sunspots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, LMAO, M/M, Seasons, Summer, Winter, except not really...., haikyuu!! - Freeform, oikage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspots/pseuds/sunspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small drabble about various characters, and how to kageyama tobio, they resemble seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tired of days that feel like the night

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sho r t ill probably make it longer. i'll also be adding different characters and i will go through all four seasons, so stay tuned! (title and chapter titles derived from the song 'Me and the Moon' by Something Corporate.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to kageyama tobio, oikawa tooru is the summertime.

He is summer- warmer than he ought to be, melting anything within proximity.

He smells of a sticky sweetness that tastes like watermelons.

He is fresh and alive like ripe, sun-kissed strawberries.

Not unlike that of a gold-soaked sunset, he blends easily with other colors--- swirling pinks and streaks of orange that mop the sky.

He is a stale, unwanted kind of freedom.

He is the natural calamity of a humid, muggy thunderstorm.

He is a minor breeze that pushes wind chimes into slight motion, and he is the saccharine melody produced from the breeze--- you hear it as you sit on your porch in the heat of daylight, your forehead dripping as you sip an ice-cold glass of bittersweet refreshments.

He is short-lasted, and Tobio always finds himself yearning for the days to be longer and the hours to stretch on while he is in his presence.

Oikawa Tooru is the summertime.


	2. heart like a crystal, he's lucid and departed

He is winter- distant, detached, and cold to the touch.

His aura is repellent, his taciturn stare a reminder to those who forget.

He is a town covered in a blanket of white snow, sparkling and shining as the iridescent light scrapes soundlessly across its surface. For while his appearance may seem calm, peaceful and almost soothing, his true nature is really nothing alike.

Like a blizzard, his words are a flurry of icy shards, capable of destroying, capable carving cracks with a delicate and frightening precision.

When he exhales, he breathes out long, thin wisps of fog.

Tobio has fallen victim to his frostbite several times--- it is a throbbing pain that sears his skin, a sensation so cold it burns.

During his various hailstorms of scorn, he is relentless. He starts off by allowing a royal title to slide off his snake-like tongue.

It never fails to bruise Tobio until his heart and lungs are peppered with rich, deep blues that bloom into tender, beaten purples.

He digs and digs until a weakness is found, targets the weakness and attacks it, raw and exposed in all its glory.

A part of Tobio knows that like the winter, there must be a time where thaws out, becomes lucid, and allows himself warm up to others.

Tobio has yet to see him in that state.

Tsukishima Kei is the dead of winter.


End file.
